<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All your broken places. by chemicalpeace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306470">All your broken places.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace'>chemicalpeace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, asheiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu estou vendo-o por um ângulo diferente. Pela luz do abajur, vejo cada uma de suas cicatrizes, imagino a dor de cada uma delas. O peito dele sobe e desce com a respiração acelerada e eu só sei que quero curá-las e prometer a ele que vai ficar tudo bem."</p><p>Ash x Eiji // oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All your broken places.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A primeira lágrima desliza pelo rosto dele, como uma única pérola, silenciosa. Quase imperceptível, como se ele estivesse fazendo força para não deixá-la rolar.</p><p>— Por favor… não fale do Shorter. Por enquanto.</p><p>Ash havia acabado de acordar de um pesadelo, assim como em várias outras vezes, mas eu sabia que esse em especial era pior. Ele seca a lágrima com a própria mão, mas eu não consigo imaginar nem um décimo da dor que ele sente nesse momento. Era impossível compará-la com a minha – doía em mim sim, mas de outra forma. Não era eu que tinha nas mãos a sensação de ter apertado o gatilho. Não era eu que tinha tirado a vida de alguém que amava.</p><p>Tento afastar aquilo da minha cabeça, mas é impossível. Os cortes em minha pele ainda ardem. Meus ouvidos ainda doem com o estrondo do disparo certeiro feito por Ash.</p><p>Meu coração ainda dói por ver Shorter morrer em meu braços.</p><p>Então eu não digo nada. Ao invés disso pego o algodão e o antisséptico, começo a cuidar dos cortes que ele tem nos braços, cobertos por cicatrizes finas, de outros tempos, tão claras quanto sua pele. E também quero parar de pensar no que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, mas eu não consigo. Angústia, tristeza, medo, tudo parece pairar sobre mim como trovoadas em uma tempestade. Mesmo que eu olhe para o céu, não consigo ver sequer um tom de azul. E por mais que estejamos em um lugar aparentemente seguro agora, não consigo parar de me sobressaltar toda vez que ouço algum barulho lá fora.</p><p>O nervosismo é tanto que eu deixo metade dos materiais de primeiros socorros caírem quando me sento de pernas cruzadas no chão.</p><p>— Ninguém vai nos achar aqui, Eiji.</p><p>Ash me observa como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer algo idiota, mas eu ainda estou claramente assustado. O que eu não posso confessar é que ainda consigo ouvi-los com nitidez. Parece que aquele som pungente nunca deixa de ecoar em meus ouvidos. Os tiros. O som do projétil alcançando seu alvo. O tilintar de facas e canivetes.</p><p>A dor que eles causam quando rasgam a minha pele.</p><p>Todo aquele sangue formando poças pelo chão.</p><p>— Está doendo? — eu murmuro quando o algodão toca a ferida e ele se encolhe, de súbito. — Meus cortes foram insuportáveis de sentir quando entrei na banheira também, e você tem bem mais do que eu.</p><p>Pelo menos uma dezena de fissuras vermelhas podiam ser vistas na pele de porcelana de Ash, mas acredito que ele tenha se acostumado a isso. Quantas vezes você teria que sentir um tiro de raspão até não sentir absolutamente nada?</p><p>Eu ainda sentia <em>tudo</em>. Demais.</p><p>Ash balança a cabeça negativamente, apontando para um objeto na cômoda ao lado do abajur.</p><p>— Max deixou aquela garrafa de whisky, sabia? Você deveria tentar, ajuda a amenizar a dor.</p><p>Existe algo no jeito que ele fala comigo às vezes, como se eu fosse mais novo e inexperiente, como se eu precisasse de um eterno cuidado. Não é difícil perceber que o mundo que Ash havia me inserido era completamente diferente do que eu estava acostumado. No Japão era raro encontrar lugares abandonados como aquele, com suas paredes com tijolos aparentes e pichações, suas janelas trincadas. Não se via armas nem ao menos com policiais. Gangues eram algo reservado às periferias, não os grandes centros, mesmo assim escassas.</p><p>Eu havia surgido de repente na vida de Ash para mudar completamente o modo que <em>eu</em> via o mundo. Tinha saído da minha bolha para cair de cabeça em algo perigoso, desordenado. Mas estar ao lado dele era tentador, como se eu pudesse ver este novo mundo através dos olhos de outra pessoa. E eu era uma nova pessoa, porém aprisionado nas amarras de não ter sido criado naquele ambiente a ponto de saber sobreviver nele sozinho.</p><p>E como um escudo, Ash me protegia demais.</p><p>Inclinando-se lentamente, ele pega um copo sobre a mesa ao lado da cama, despeja nele o líquido dourado-escuro e o oferece para mim.</p><p>— Sem gelo? — eu murmuro, observando aquilo e imaginando se realmente faria algum efeito em mim.</p><p>Eu não entendo nada sobre gangues e muito menos sobre bebidas. Ao contrário de Ash que pode dizer o ano do vinho que está bebendo com apenas um gole.</p><p>— Eiji, whisky originalmente não vai gelo. Desse jeito aqui — ele balança o líquido em círculos dentro do copo com delicadeza — é chamado cowboy. Porque no velho oeste obviamente não tinha gelo.</p><p>Aquele tom condescendente de novo. Meu deus, ele me faz me sentir extremamente protegido e rejeitado ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>— A idade pra começar a beber no Japão é 20 anos, e eu não tenho nem isso — eu aceito o copo, tem um cheiro bom pelo menos, mas engasgo com a potência do álcool na primeira tentativa.</p><p>Ouço o som da risada de Ash, e olho para cima. Os olhos verdes dele estão semicerrados, acompanhando o sorriso que ilumina seu rosto por alguns segundos. Como pode existir tanta tristeza por trás de algo tão belo?</p><p>Ele tira o copo da minha mão e bebe a dose de um gole só, enchendo-o novamente depois disso.</p><p>— Vocês ao menos se <em>divertem</em> lá?</p><p>Eu ergo as sobrancelhas, tentando me manter focado em limpar seus cortes, mas parece que aquele gole deixou a minha cabeça mais leve:</p><p>— Você não pode julgar o Japão inteiro apenas olhando pra mim. Eu gosto de ficar em casa. Drogas são expressamente proibidas, também. Há um controle bem maior do que aqui, então às vezes você nem tenta experimentar algo por medo de ser pego.</p><p>Eu bebo outro gole, mas ainda não consigo sentir um gosto bom, é forte demais. Me aquece e arrepia ao mesmo tempo, desce queimando pela minha garganta, mas faz meus olhos se fecharem automaticamente em uma careta. Ash continua rindo, então volto a pegar o algodão com álcool e desinfetá-lo com mais força dessa vez.</p><p>— Eu não quis dizer bebidas e drogas com "diversão". Mas pela sua resposta eu já entendi muita coisa.</p><p>Eu me levanto de repente, e vou até a cômoda procurando outro algodão limpo. Meu rosto está ficando vermelho. Óbvio que ele se achava muito mais experiente que eu, e ele era.</p><p>— Isso mesmo, pra você ter noção meu primeiro beijo foi com você. Obrigado por ter roubado isso de mim.</p><p>Não ouço mais ele rir, e quando eu me viro, Ash parece uma estátua parada no mesmo lugar, seus lábios levemente entreabertos. E eu me lembro do dia em que fui visitá-lo na prisão e aqueles lábios encostaram nos meus, a língua que circulou a minha lentamente enquanto ele deixava a pílula falsa na minha boca.</p><p>— Eu… não sabia disso.</p><p>Meu cérebro não consegue processar o que acontece, mas Ash parece devastado. O copo jaz vazio entre suas duas mãos, e ele tem uma expressão de completo arrependimento no rosto. Não era esse o efeito que eu pretendia ao dizer aquilo.</p><p>— Tudo bem, não é como se eu sonhasse que seria algo especial, que alguém viria em um cavalo branco ou coisa do tipo — eu digo e estou sendo sincero. Sento-me ao lado dele na cama para cuidar do corte em seu peito, mas fico com o algodão na mão, esperando que ele me deixe fazê-lo.</p><p>Mas Ash continua em silêncio e despeja mais um pouco de whisky no copo, deslizando os cabelos para trás, nervoso, e a mão para em sua testa em um gesto amargurado. E vira tudo em um gole só novamente, se preparando para colocar mais um pouco em seguida.</p><p>— Ei Ash… — eu começo, mas ele me empurra bruscamente. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e ele abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas ao invés disso apenas me encara, e eu vejo aos poucos as lágrimas começando a umedecer os cílios claros.</p><p>— Por que eu sempre faço coisas que… ah… — ele não consegue falar, sua voz trêmula e embargada. E eu sei que ele está pensando em Shorter novamente, ou em Skip, eu sei que podemos tentar conversar como se não tivesse acabado de acontecer uma tragédia diante de nossos olhos que a dor da culpa sempre iria bater à porta de novo.</p><p>— Você precisou fazer o que era necessário — eu murmuro, e não sei se estou falando do beijo ou de Shorter. Ele inclina a cabeça sobre o meu ombro e respira fundo, seus cabelos loiros caindo sobre o rosto. — Eu não quis te magoar com o que eu disse, falei sem pensar.</p><p>Deixo ele descansar em meu peito, minhas mãos tocam a pele nua de suas costas. Ele está tão quente, apesar disso. Ash soluça quando chega mais perto, e eu não sei dizer o que acontece dentro de mim. Ao meu lado, Ash não era um chefe de gangue, Ash não era alguém que tinha sangue em suas mãos, não era um assassino. Era apenas um garoto que havia acabado de perder o melhor amigo de maneira cruel.</p><p>— Eu destruo tudo o que eu toco, Eiji. Não consigo entender porque você ainda não foi embora daqui.</p><p>— Isso não é verdade — eu me distancio um pouco dele para olhá-lo nos olhos, puxando o braço dele para mim novamente, amassando o algodão gelado entre meus dedos com força sem perceber. — Você acha que a solução é as pessoas que se importam com você se afastarem? — Sinto minha visão ficar um pouco turva pelo álcool, e as palavras começam a sair sem esforço algum. — Eu não quero ir embora, eu quero ficar ao seu lado, Ash. Quero poder te ajudar.</p><p>Mesmo não sabendo como.</p><p>Eu pego uma das mãos dele entre as minhas, acariciando-a levemente. Acho que é a primeira vez que faço isso. Seus dedos são longos e pálidos, e há cicatrizes neles também.</p><p>— Deixa eu te contar uma coisa, no Japão, existe uma arte chamada <em>kintsugi</em> — eu aproximo o algodão do corte em sua mão que ainda não havia desinfetado, subindo pelo braço, cada um parecendo mais doloroso que o outro. — É basicamente quando você remenda com ouro uma porcelana que se quebrou. Para nós, reparar algo precioso ao invés de jogá-lo fora é perceber que valor dela permanece intocado. Todas as suas cicatrizes fazem parte do que você é hoje, Ash, e se afastar das pessoas não vai fazer se curar.</p><p>Eu deslizo o algodão pelo corte em seu peito enquanto digo as últimas palavras, descartando-o em seguida. Quando olho para cima, as lágrimas voltaram aos olhos dele e não faz questão de escondê-las dessa vez. Ash toma mais um gole do whisky como se fosse água, suspirando em seguida. A mão que segura o copo está tremendo.</p><p>— Eiji…. eu quero esquecer. Eu sei que preciso ser forte, mas às vezes tudo dói demais pra suportar. Tá tudo acumulado aqui no peito, e eu não sei como fazer isso parar.</p><p>“Eu queria muito poder fazer isso parar” ele sussurra, e eu sinto duas gotas quentes pingarem em meu braço e deslizarem em minha pele.</p><p>E aqui estamos nós, machucados, um procurando desesperadamente pelo outro em busca de conforto, e eu também queria esquecer, queria que o Shorter entrasse por aquela porta lançando alguma piada idiota, queria que Ash voltasse a sorrir. Retiro o copo da mão dele, não sem antes beber o resto, porque realmente aquilo parece amenizar a dor da alma. Não consigo vê-lo assim sem me sentir impotente, completamente dilacerado por dentro. Meu braço direito o puxa para mim enquanto o esquerdo afasta os cabelos loiros levemente — e eu beijo suas lágrimas, pouco a pouco, descendo pelas bochechas e chegando em seu queixo. Eu não consigo respirar, e não estou sentindo-o fazer isso também. Minha mente está completamente em branco.</p><p>
  <em>Por que eu estou fazendo isso?</em>
</p><p>Os lábios dele estão semiabertos, seus olhos fechados. Minha mão livre agora acaricia seu rosto úmido, meus lábios roçando de leve nos dele, mas eu não o beijo. Apenas experimento como é estar ao lado dele assim, sinto a temperatura de seu corpo, enquanto sussurro que vai ficar tudo bem, não é culpa sua, vai ficar tudo bem. E isso é para nós dois, não apenas para ele.</p><p>Pela primeira vez eu sinto como se fôssemos iguais.</p><p>E eu sinto a mão de Ash subir pelo meu peito, segurando no tecido da minha blusa, o toque dele em meu ombro, seus dedos se enredando nos cabelos da minha nuca, e ele me prende ali, de coração disparado e mãos trêmulas e vontade sufocante.</p><p>“Ash” é o que eu sussurro enquanto meus lábios tocam os dele de novo, e eu tenho quase certeza de ouvir “eu estou aqui” antes de selá-los nos meus, minha língua experimentando o contato com a dele, sentindo o gosto forte do whisky e o sal de suas lágrimas, me deixando estranhamente aéreo, me perdendo em um beijo que começa lento mas que segundos depois já foi capaz de tirar todo o meu ar.</p><p>Eu o puxo com mais força contra mim, e Ash deita um pouco sobre a cama para retribuir o abraço, suas mãos apertando-me com força e se enredando em meus cabelos, e eu estou me sentindo tão estranho e tão bem ao mesmo tempo que definitivamente não quero parar.</p><p>— Pronto, agora fui eu quem quis — eu sussurro, pela primeira vez percebendo que ele está literalmente embaixo de mim. Ash tem o rosto vermelho, sua respiração rápida me fazendo imaginar que ele havia acabado de ter sido pego de surpresa.</p><p>Quando eu olho para o lado, mais da metade da garrafa já se foi.</p><p>Faz sentido, então.</p><p>Não é como se eu estivesse fazendo algo contra a minha vontade, só por causa do álcool. Aquele primeiro beijo havia ficado na minha memória por semanas. Eu queria mais. Eu quero mais. Mas parece que só assim eu pude reunir a coragem que me faltava pra abrir a gaiola em meu peito e fazer os meus sentimentos saírem.</p><p>Começo prendendo-o sob mim, descendo lentamente, nossas pernas emaranhadas umas nas outras. Beijo o canto de seus lábios, indo em direção ao pescoço, ele está de olhos fechados e lábios abertos, então eu enredo meus dedos em seus cabelos loiros, puxando sua cabeça na direção oposta, expondo seu pescoço completamente para mim.</p><p>“Eiji...” eu ouço meu nome abandonar os lábios dele em um suspiro abafado.</p><p>Eu não quero ser idiota e culpar a bebida, mas não sei o que é isso que começa a queimar dentro de mim. Ash era outra pessoa ao meu lado, vulnerável, frágil. Devia ser muito difícil demonstrar seu lado forte o tempo todo para os outros.</p><p>As mãos de Ash se apressam de repente em minha blusa, puxando-a para cima, depois tomando meus lábios em uma inesperada urgência, e eu apenas obedeço porque estou tão entorpecido e necessitado que se não fosse ele, eu mesmo já estaria tirando aquelas roupas pois estou começando a me sentir sufocado nelas. Ele volta a me beijar com todo seu gosto de whisky e eu me perco completamente na sensação deliciosa que é friccionar meu corpo contra o dele, e eu tenho vergonha de estar tão duro ao mesmo tempo que algo na minha cabeça diz “dane-se” e a mão de Ash desliza pelo meu abdômen, entrando por dentro da minha calça.</p><p>Eu prendo a respiração e Ash me puxa de volta, beijando o lóbulo da minha orelha, segurando a minha nuca com uma mão e com a outra me tocando por cima do tecido da minha cueca, demorando apenas uns segundos até escorregar para dentro dela, e eu não consigo mais segurar a minha voz.</p><p>São aqueles olhos verdes, fixos nos meus quando Ash me encara, que me fazem perder as forças, um gemido escapando de meus lábios entreabertos. Sinto como se tivesse acabado de receber um choque elétrico que começa onde ele me toca e se espalha por todo o meu corpo. Eu estou inteiramente arrepiado.</p><p>— Eu quero esquecer — ele murmura novamente em meu ouvido, movendo sua mão para cima e para baixo e eu não sei o que fazer, como se estivesse paralisado. Ele me puxa e eu sinto seu hálito quente em meu pescoço, sussurrando o meu nome. Ash beija a pele sensível da minha garganta devagar e eu sinto a minha cabeça girar. — Mas eu não quero tirar mais nada de você.</p><p>A voz dele está diferente, mais grave e mais lenta e ele me envolve em seus braços com tanta força que eu imagino me quebrar.</p><p>— Você faz ideia do que eu sinto quando estou com você? Você tem ideia do que causa em mim, Eiji? — ele começa a desfazer o botão da calça jeans rasgada e eu entendo bem o que ele quer dizer com isso quando a abaixa até a metade das coxas. Minha boca está seca, meu estômago se revolvendo em uma estranha ansiedade que nunca vivenciei antes. Meus dedos se prendem em sua cintura e eu o puxo em minha direção, deixando beijos e mordidas por seu peito, descendo pelo abdômen definido, apreciando as pequenas contrações que isso causa. Se existia alguém capaz de resistir a Ash, essa pessoa definitivamente não seria eu.</p><p>Quando menos espero ele se vira sobre mim, voltando a me beijar e me deixando de costas sobre o colchão em seu lugar. Ash continua beijando o meu pescoço, descendo para o meu peito, ele beija as minhas cicatrizes e pede desculpa por elas. Eu não consigo manter meus olhos abertos, e então minha mente fica em branco – eu só consigo gritar quando sinto o calor da boca dele em meu membro, como sua língua se move sobre ele. O nome dele soa abafado em minha voz, ele não para de me chupar enquanto me olha, e eu afasto seus cabelos e os prendo em minha mão para evitar de perder essa visão. Prosseguindo em um ritmo lento, Ash adiciona sua mão àquela deliciosa tortura e eu estremeço, meu corpo tendo espasmos com o sangue correndo rápido em minhas veias.</p><p>Ele para de repente e avança sobre mim, tirando o meu fôlego com mais um beijo intenso, terminando de tirar sua calça e a minha – não sei como o deixo fazer isso, meu rosto está completamente vermelho porém a timidez parece não me constranger tanto agora. Lençóis, travesseiros e nossas roupas caem no chão e eu sinto Ash por inteiro, minhas mãos exploram sua pele de porcelana, sente o arrepio que ele experimenta agora. Ele com certeza é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi, e estando nu parece que sua beleza triplicava. Ash começa a esfregar seu membro no meu demoradamente, escorregando um no outro com a umidade, e a expressão em seu rosto é como se ele fosse de repente indefeso, ansiando pelo contato de nossas peles, me desejando mais do que tudo.</p><p>Quando ele se inclina um pouco para frente, eu sei o que ele está prestes a fazer ao mesmo tempo que não sei com que sensação isso se parece, nervoso com a expectativa, o álcool deixando tudo muito lento e muito rápido ao mesmo tempo, e eu não tenho tempo de pensar duas vezes antes que ele se sente sobre mim, me fazendo penetrá-lo lentamente, seus olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos numa expressão de absoluta satisfação.</p><p>A mão dele para espalmada em meu abdômen e ele está respirando tão ofegante quanto eu, minhas mãos trêmulas agarram suas coxas e o fazem se mover sobre mim – e metade de mim quer assisti-lo subir e descer em meu membro e metade de mim quer manter os olhos fechados porque aquilo é simplesmente tão gostoso, mas eu os mantenho abertos porque... simplesmente é o Ash.</p><p>— Eiji… — ele sussurra quando se deita sobre mim, e dessa vez eu é que o faço mudar de posição, fazendo a cama ranger alto no processo, seus cabelos loiros se espalhando no travesseiro. É tão instintivo, mesmo sendo a primeira vez. Eu sei o que ele quer, e ele está se punindo por isso. O que Ash quis dizer com “esquecer” era apenas estar em um estado tão delirante que, por pelo menos alguns minutos não estivesse mais nenhum pensamento hesitando em sua cabeça.</p><p>É o que eu quero também. E eu quero que Ash me dê isso mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.</p><p>Agora eu estou sobre ele, e não consigo mais parar. Sinto como se meu coração estivesse tão em disparada que poderia sair pelo meu peito. Minha respiração rápida se transforma em gemidos incontroláveis, e a voz de Ash ao sentir prazer me deixa mais excitado ainda.</p><p>E eu estou dentro dele de novo, suas pernas trêmulas se cruzam em minhas costas, suas unhas arranham a minha pele. Sei que estou sendo um pouco agressivo, provocativo, mas toda vez que ele sussurra “isso, Eiji” eu pareço que perco o controle, a cama range tão alto quanto os gemidos de Ash, suas paredes internas me apertando de um jeito delicioso. Eu toco o membro dele, sentindo-o pulsar entre meus dedos, e acho que ainda estou indo com mais força do que gostaria, mas está tudo tão bagunçado em minha mente. Pela primeira vez sinto como se o compreendesse, ao estar sentindo o mesmo que ele sente, num estado tão intoxicante quanto o dele. Eu quero esquecer, mas eu quero prová-lo, e eu quero que ele sinta como é ser amado por alguém, e eu presto atenção em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo quando atinjo o clímax, eu não lembro de onde estou, eu não quero saber de mais nada além do corpo de Ash em êxtase sob mim, murmurando o meu nome enquanto estremece com o próprio prazer.</p><p>O suor escorre pelas minhas costas, ainda permaneço sobre ele porque aquelas esmeraldas em seus olhos quase fechados me capturam como se desviar o olhar fosse proibido. Eu estou vendo-o por um ângulo diferente. Pela luz do abajur, vejo cada uma de suas cicatrizes, imagino a dor de cada uma delas. O peito dele sobe e desce com a respiração acelerada e eu só sei que quero curá-las e prometer a ele que vai ficar tudo bem.</p><p>Nós nos separamos e ficamos lado a lado na cama, mas continuamos de olhos fechados, perdidos num universo onde a dor está temporariamente ausente, perdidos nas sensações que ainda fazem nossos corpos tremerem. Quando olho para o chão, vejo que acabamos quebrando o copo sem querer e os cacos transparentes se espalharam pelo piso junto com líquido dourado do whisky.</p><p>Todas as circunstâncias dizem que eu deveria voltar para casa. Que eu deveria me manter seguro longe do vulcão em erupção que era a vida de Ash. Mas olhando para ele desse modo, enquanto ele pega a minha mão e beija os nós dos meus dedos lentamente, eu sei que não posso deixá-lo para trás. Ele poderia estar quebrado e eu ainda assim conseguiria enxergar o ouro que remendava aquelas cicatrizes, e elas o faziam ser único.</p><p>— Ash, eu só não quero me esquecer de você.</p><p>Sinto um nó em minha garganta, pois na verdade eu era a porcelana quebrada que ansiava por voltar a ser completa. Talvez os nós dois sejamos. E eu estava disposto a juntar todos os seus cacos, até o menor fragmento possível, enquanto estivesse ao seu lado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Publicado originalmente em 09/10/2018. Ver perfil para mais notas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>